


How Much I Cared About You

by vibespiders



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funny Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Inspiration from Tanosan's artwork of Gideon having hanahaki disease, this story takes place 6 years since the Pine Twins saved Gravity Falls from Bill Cipher. After the twins left, Gideon decided to train himself to become the best magician in all of America. After his absence from his hometown, he came back home to do one final performance until he met Mabel again. After all this time, he seeks in for forgiveness from Mabel if one day she will forgive him from everything that he has done to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Gideon looks up after he finishes performance and noticed there is Mabel and Pacifica with his dove. He bows down to the crowd and the audience cheered for him, "thank you all."

"Well that is such a stunning performance Mr. Gleeful, after six years since you trained outside Gravity Falls," Ford standing next to Stan said as he held up his mike underneath his chin.

"Aw, thanks..." Gideon said, "I won't be able to perform without you guys running the show. Is it alright to take the mike from me?"

"Yeah sure," Ford said.

Ford reaches out his arm to Gideon and Gideon slowly takes up the mike, "ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the show. Our next performers is someone you guys know, Candy and Grenda are performing the arts of the waves."

Ford taps on Stan to speak with his elbow as Dipper in the back turning on the sounds for Candy and Grenda, "and here they are...Cannndiii and Grennnddda."

Gideon hands back the mike back to Ford and walks backstage to see Dipper. "Hey Dipper, one of my birds got stuck up with Mabel and Pacifica. Just letting you know before you end the show."

"Aren't you not staying until the end of the show? Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan are the last performance after Candy and Grenda's."

"It's alright, I have my father's car company that I help out and count how much he sold today."

"I haven't met you since like in six years. After a few second of talking to you, Gideon. You've change a lot."

"After what happen with Bill, I decided to leave town and finish up my collage life early."

"Wait you already graduated from collage."

"Yeah but no one came to my ceremony."

"Oh, that is kinda sad."

"Ah, it's alright. I kinda deserve it after what I've done to you and your sister. Being alone is something that happens to me a lot."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I was little bit obsessive over your sister."

"A little too much."

Gideon starts to chuckles, "those were the days," Gideon pulls back his hair but a couple of strans of his hair were dangling at the front, "it's kinda embarrassing actually."

"Thank you for joining our performance everyone," Candy said.

"We hope you have a nice day," Grenda said.

"Well, that was quite the performance everyone as for our last performance," Stan said, "it's us."

Ford and Stan switch their blazers from inside out and it sparkled red and blue. Dipper turns on the music and the whole crowd started to clap.

"Gideon!" Candy rushes up to Gideon and hugs him, "welcome back."

"Heh, thanks. How is Mabel doing while I was away?"

"Well, she is going to her second year in college. By the time, she become twenty she is going graduate."

"Another year huh and yet I didn't even get to know her." Gideon said, "anyways, if you can tell Mabel to give me back my bird. It kinda few up to her and Pacifica in the audience."

"Where do you want Mabel to meet you up later?"

"She knows where I'll be anyways. Just text it about to me later."

***

Gideon writes on his desk and noticed a postcard shoved in between the books. He gets up and reaches on out his hand to the postcard. Gideon pulls it out and it was a picture of Mabel from her thirtieth year old birthday with Dipper. He smiles at it because it was a gift from Candy and Grenda.

"It's been a long time. However, I don't think it's time."

***ba dum* *ba dum***


	2. Chapter 2 - past time

 

Gideon went outside without his coat and went all the way to the warehouse. He sees Gravity Falls overhead. The wind blew through his hair. He went inside and climb towards the roof. 

 

He stares out in the distance until it became nighttime. "You spend your days up on Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack warehouse?" 

 

"Oh Dipper, I didn't noticed you there. Sorry, I just blanked out at the moment. You just hanged out with Ford?" 

 

"Well another creature for him that we discovered." 

 

"I see," Gideon looked onto the city, "ahh...suddenly I just don't feel it anymore while I'm up here again." 

 

"This was sort of your first kinda weird date with Mabel right and you tired to kill me with sissors." 

 

"Oh sorry about that, Dipper. I wasn't in the right mind at the time." 

 

"Ah you're just a kid at the time."

 

"That's kinda nice, actually." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I was never called by nice things. For my years, I didn't expect any little forgiveness from you." 

 

"Time has change, I guess." 

 

"Yeah, time always goes fast."

 

"I think Mabel would forgive you. After the things you done, she will always forgive others. I never told her that you give in to save Mabel from Bill." 

 

Gideon laughs, "I think it's for the best that she doesn't know." 

 

"You're so calm these days." 

 

"I had therapy to help me control my obsessive feelings but I evenually gotten over a few years ago." 

 

"Is that the reason why you left Gravity Falls?"

 

"That's one reason but it's mainly her."

 

"What happened after Bill?"

 

"I remember that she held my hands to build that circle but I knew that she would give the same reaction. I knew from the first time I lay my eyes on her. She is my queen."

 

"She never gave those feelings back to you." 

 

"Yeah..." Gideon said, "I though I was like a king back then but all I see is the town of Gravity Falls down there." 

 

"Yep." 

 

"Hm, the reason why I've left here was not because of my training in being the master at illusions but also staying away from you guys for the past six years." Gideon said, "I knew that I would be forgiven by your sister but I just afraid that I could break her heart once again." 

 

"Oh yeah, you left Gravity Falls that time." 

 

"I told Candy and Grenda to not mention me throughout the years. So eventually, Mabel just forget about me." 

 

"She hasn't yet." 

 

"Yeah, I noticed from my sudden performance on stage in the first act. Anyways, if you want to hate me more, I'm staying at Gravity Falls during the summer to perform shows here." 

 

"You can help us out with our mysterious? Mabel is there with me too." 

 

"I like the offer but..."

 

"Come on..." Dipper tries to make Gideon interested to go along with the adventure.

 

"Okay, okay fine I'll go." 

 

"Thanks, I think Mabel would appreciate that." Dipper gets off from the roof of the warehouse and eventually got outside. Gideon watches him as Dipper from on top of the warehouse, "I'll see you at the mystery shack tomorrow." 

 

Gideon waves at Dipper as he runs down to the town. Gideon looks up in the night sky and stares at the stars, "Mabel, I wish you can see this with me. Tell me what is your favourite star." 


	3. Chapter 3- sticky

 

Gideon wakes up and noticed that he was in his bedroom again. Gideon gets up and went to his vanity and combs his hair. He puts on another tank top, dress shirt, dress pants, and waist jacket. 

 

He gets out from his room and gets himself ready for the day. He opens the door at the front and turns to the old woman in the kitchen. He didn't say thing to her and opens the door. 

 

Gideon sees his father at the dealership but he ignore him as well and continued to the Mystery Shack. He sees the tourists and the kids running around outside. One of them fell down in front of him. The child almost starts to cry. "Hey, don't cry. Urg where is your mother?" 

 

"Mister..."

 

"Um, here..." Gideon bends down to the child and pop up a loli in front of the child. The child's eyes lit up, "here, it's from my father's dealership. Show it to your mother, I don't think she trust me." 

 

The child turns around and sees its mother, "mommy..."

 

"There..." Gideon looks at the mother. He noticed that face. The face of dissapointment. He gets up, " sorry, your kid was about to cry. I had to calm your child down." 

 

"Then don't you fraud. Are you coming back here and take this land again." 

 

"No that is not what I..."

 

"Okay that's enough," Wendy interrupts them to get out from the conversation.

 

"Wendy, I thought you were out of town." Gideon is surprised to see Wendy back at the Mystery Shack. Wendy pats Gideon's head and messed up his hair,"I came back because I had great memories here." Gideon quickly fixes up his hair while Wendy points back at the Shack, "I haven't seen you in a while kid." 

Gideon stretch out his neck, "is Mabel works at the Cash register with Soos?" 

 

"Oh yeah, she had my trainning," Wendy said, "so, why are you here for?"

 

"I got asked by Dipper to go on their regular monster hunting tonight." 

 

"Wow, I didn't have it in you. To go into a gross places. Who are you doing it for?" 

 

"Mabel." Gideon's neck when back down like an owl. 

 

"Still being that creep or something?" Wendy chuckles at Gideon. 

 

"Nah, it's sort of hard to suppress obsessive feelings for someone." 

 

"Oh I hear hints of you crushing on my friend." 

 

Gideon face becomes red, "shut it." 

 

"Anyways, when you have the chance to tell her your feelings to Mabel. Do it on the sunflower fields." 

 

"We have a sunflower fields now?"

 

"The major put one. It's been said that when you confessed there. You have the luck of your lover saying yes." 

 

"Oh, some kind of supernatural luck or something?"

 

"Not really, a lot of couples goes there privately and confessed. A lot of books has been full for it and you should better do it before the end of summer." 

 

"Yeah, I guess that is right." 

 

"Anyways, I should get going." 

 

***

 

Gideon went inside the gift shop and noticed Mabel at the counter. Dipper moving boxes around to help out Soos and Melony in the shack. Gideon take off his jacket and fold it around his arm. 

 

"Oh hey Gideon," Dipper said. 

 

"Nehayy..." Gideon looks to his right and sees Dipper and calms down, "Dipper? What you doing? You scared the heck out of me." 

 

"It's good that you're here. The more that can help. I called Wendy as well because it's a huge mess." 

 

"Sure, the more the merrier." Gideon pushed back his hair back and looks around the store. 

 

"Okay, after the shift. We all need to discus this properly with the others." 

 

"Okay, should I be..."

 

"I can just help you directly go to the living room."

 

"Okay." 

 

Gideon was left in the living and noticed his pidgeon that he left with Mabel. He reaches out his hand and the white bird flew on top of his finger his hands were covered by gloves, "hi, you look healthy. How was Mabel?" The bird walked up to his shoulder and snugged against his neck. He reaches up his hand and pet the bird, "it's alright, I haven't slept too last night." 

 

***

 

"Gideon, Gideon!" Dipper calls out to him and he woke up. 

 

"Hey..." 

 

"Were ready to set up." 

 

"Okay," Gideon get up and adjust himself in the chair. He sees Ford, Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Fiddleford, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Robbie." 

 

"Everyone is here," Ford said, "okay then. Six years ago, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy. Trapped the shapeshifter in the cyro chamber." 

 

"Yeah and..." Wendy said. 

 

"There is something that I've been worrying about. That he left a message for something. We must investigate the site. I don't want to see what is past there but we have to know." 

 

"Okay let's get started," Dipper said.

 

The team when down to the bunker. Candy and Grenda protect the entrance to the place where the shape-shift is frozen. Gideon stand behind the team and looked around the walls to see if there is anything wrong. 

 

"How long can it contain the shapeshifter?" Dipper said. 

 

"If we can interchange it around it will be fine." 

 

"Why can't you kill it?" Gideon asks. 

 

"I'm not sure if the shapeshifter lay eggs or something. Even with a dead body, a new one is born. It's not good for anyone if it goes to another planet. Hence humans are responsible of taking care of it." 

 

"Hmm, I see." 

 

"Gideon, can I talk to you privately somewhere." 

 

"Sure, Ford." 

 

Gideon and him went to a separate room. In the glass chamber. Ford fogs up the windows and turns off the sounds, "is there something wrong?" 

 

"No not really." 

 

"You seem tense, almost like Dipper before?" 

 

"Well you see, I kept getting ostracized by the people in town. I kinda knew the performance they were pretending to like me. After what I've done to your family, I hurt them." Gideon starts to cry, "I hurt Mabel." 

 

Ford comforts Gideon by putting his hand on Gideon's shoulder, "hey it's okay. That is now in the past, Gideon. It's doesn't matter what happens in the past. What you can do now for my family and the rest of the townsfolk is to do something good. They just afraid but let them know that they can count on a guy like you." 

 

"Okay...I'll try my best," Gideon wipes away his tears and smirk like all his small worries went away so quickly. 

 

Suddenly they heard a scream, the two went outside the containment room to see an unknown creature in the cavern.

 

"What the hell just happened!" Ford said. 

 

"Grunkle Ford, it took Mabel!" Dipper yell, "we have to get them back!"

 

"It's like the shapeshifter." Ford said, "Guys we need a match and oil to burn it that creature." 

 

"No we can't, Ford!" Gideon said as he starts to panic, "that monster has Mabel. We can't burn it along with her and Stan!" 

 

"You're right, we can't risk that!" Ford said, "we have to think quick about what we should do while saving Mabel and my brother."

 

Gideon sees the others fighting the monster. Stan went in with his brace knuckles and is able to get out from the monster's grasp. He yell at the creature, "you give me back my niece." 

 

Gideon runs toward Mabel and notice her grappling hook on the ground. He pick it up and shoots it up on the wall. He lifts off his hand and sees Mabel's hand visible while the rest of her body was within the monster. He reach out and use his upper body strength to pull Mabel out and they fell down together. Gideon felt the ground as he protected her from the fall. 

 

"Hey are you okay, Mabel," Gideon has his hand on her hair. Gideon falls back as fire broke out and hearing the creature screaming. He didn't want to touch Mabel's hair. He fear his obsessive personality would come back to hime. 

 

"We need to get out of here," Dipper said.

 

"What about the monster?" Gideon said.

 

"It's okay for now. Just get Mabel out of here." Dipper said, "we can handle this!"

 

"Okay," Gideon picks Mabel up and carries her back with to the shack. He places him on the couch and takes off his jacket. He place it on top of her. She is still unconscious. He noticed there was cut on the back with blood that looks to be slashed. He didn't realized that he was injury from the monster. He got caught up in the moment that he didn't feel pain. Gideon sits back in a chair and watch Mabel sleeping in front of him. He bends down and clutch his hands together. 

 

Gideon sat beside Mabel and waits for her to wake up again. When the night falls, Gideon fell asleep right besides Mabel. He holds her hand as he is sitting of the floor. Dipper taps Gideon's shoulder and he slowly wakes up. He looks up and sees Dipper, "hey, let's patch you up." 

 

"Okay." Gideon said as he got up and gently picks up Mabel in his arms. He brings Mabel up to her room.

 

"You bleed way to much, Gideon. You left a trail of your blood while getting back to the shack." Dipper said, "I can't believe you would do that to yourself?"

 

"It is not that you would care."

 

"I do, I care about you." Dipper said, "I can't see you hurt in front of Mabel even after all you done. I cannot let you make Mabel cry again."


	4. Chapter 4 -patched

"Don't worry this healing formula will heal it even with the scar," Ford said. 

 

"It's alright, it wasn't a bother. Just patch me up regularly." Gideon smiles at Dipper and Ford. 

 

"Okay," Dipper presses down on the wound with cloth and cotton swaps then wraps around his torso, "you sure about this?"

 

"I'll be fine but could you also tell that I didn't save her."

 

"Why, Gideon?" 

 

"I put my jacket on her. I know the first reaction is that she throw away the darn thing. I don't want her to be gross by guy like me saving her." 

 

"Okay, you have to explain her the jacket later and why it's like that. I think she is awake now and we haven't clean up your blood all over the shack." 

 

"I'll explain it to her, not to worry Dipper." 

 

"I don't like lying but you need to explain the whole truth to her." 

 

***

 

Gideon starts to write a letter to Mabel on his desk, "Mabel, how are you these days? It's been a few days since that time under the bunker. What I've been up to these days are the performances and my father's company. I know that I wouldn't understand what you been up to these. How can I? I am not even there with you and your brother. I just had my sixteenth birthday last week. As always for like the past six years, by myself as usual. Father and Mother won't look at me in the face anymore when I came back. I want to come at see you but I can't...I can't." 

 

Gideon squeezes the letter in his hand and started to weeped onto the paper. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - the talk

Gideon when to the dinner to see Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica eating happily together. He pushes the door open and noticed Dipper saw him. 

 

"Gideon, I saved you a seat!" Dipper said. 

 

Gideon walks their table and sat down next to Dipper and sees Mabel is beside the window. 

 

Lazy Susan takes out his pen and note pad, "what can I get for you guys?" 

 

"Uh, can I have waffle combo please," Gideon said. 

 

"The sauage combo," Dipper said. 

 

"Pancakes!" Pacifica and Mabel said together. 

 

"Okay, one order of waffles, sasage, and two pancake dishes." 

 

"Yep," the four agreed. 

 

"Gideon, we never get to talk besides that one time at the bunker." 

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Yep, the bird you left with Dipper and I is very friendly." 

 

"That's good," Gideon smiles.

 

Mabel gets up and has her face right in front of Gideon's. She squeeze his cheeks, "what happen to the old Gideon?" 

 

Gideon laugh, "nothing really." 

 

"Here's your orders," Lazy Susan said as she places the dishes in front of them. Mabel sits back. 

 

Gideon reach out to the syrup but Mabel already has her hands on it already. Gideon quickly pulls his hand back, "sorry, I didn't noticed you had it already." 

 

Mabel smiles at Gideon, "thanks..."

 

"Yeah...no problems." 

 

Pacifica didn't said anything to Gideon nor Dipper. She sat with Mabel and she only talked when Mabel is referring her. The four ate together as everyone talked what they did a few days ago. 

 

Gideon finishes his food first. He cleaned up his face with a napkin and places the cultery in the plate. He drink the last bit of his iced-tea and got out of his seat, "thanks for inviting me to breakfast, Dipper." 

 

"Yeah, it wasn't a problem. Are you going to practice again?" 

 

"Exactly, hold on I'm going pay for my food now and give a tip to Lazy Susan." 

 

"Okay, we should do this sometime later." 

 

"Yeah  uhh just text me about it if there was something going on." 

 

"Yeah, see you later, Gideon." 

 

Gideon pays for the food at the counter and put lose change in the tipping jar. He left the store without saying goodbye to the three of them. He walked all the way back to the tent of telepathy. He went to the back and gather up supplies for the act for tonight. 

 

He found the bubble rod and bubble solution. Then started to practice on stage with the music on. As the bubbles flow out of the rods and twirl around from his body. 

 

"Gideon!" Mabel said. 

 

Gideon sees Mabel at the enterance of the tent and was surprised, "Mabel..."

 

"You left so quickly from the dinner so I have to catch up to you." 

 

"What for?" 

 

"After the bunker, you left me with your blazer with a hole on the back." 

 

"You still kept that?" 

 

"Well, I want to explain what happen back there. I woke up and I saw your back flowing with blood." 

 

"When you saw this?" 

 

"You were walking with Grunkle Ford and Dipper." Mabel said, "did you got hurt as well." 

 

"I did a little bit but I..."

 

"Gideon, who brought me back to the shack?" 

 

"I carry you back to the shack." 

 

"That doesn't explain the blood and the slash hole in your blazer." 

 

"That's..." 

 

"Please tell me." 

 

Gideon put his hands on Mabel's and squeeze them, "Mabel, please..."

 

Mabel becomes surprised at Gideon's voice. She sees it in his eyes that he doesn't want to talk about what happen at the bunker. Mabel looks at the stuff on the floor, "is your performance tonight?"

 

"Well part of it, I was kinda practice the movements of bubbles so I can have better control." Gideon scratches the bridge of his nose, "lately from the past few days I've been stumbling a little bit." 

 

"Has it stopped you?" 

 

"Not really, the people here likes the performance but not me."

 

"Gideon could you pretend to be your old self for me?" 

 

"What..."

 

"Dipper says you've changed a lot from these past few years. What if you've never changed? What would you say to me?" 

 

"Oh that again, are you sure you want this? Being like my old self again?" 

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Okay..." Gideon turns his back and thinks what he should say to Mabel. He turns back, "my queen, I am back from travels just for you." Gideon bends down and kisses Mabel's hand, "please, may I have this dance with you."

 

Gideon feels disgusted and he looks down to not see Mabel's face, "Gideon what you doing?" 

 

Gideon quickly gets up and brushes off the dirt from his pants, "oh pardon me for my behaviour." 

 

"Dipper was right. You've changed a lot the last time I saw you." 

 

"Just a change of heart that's all." 

 

"Okay, I'll leave you to practice for now." 

 

"Thanks, I guess that I'll see you later?"

 

"Yeah, you better come when Dipper invites you again." 

 

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6 - another mystery adventure

Gideon pins a piece of fabric to the paper templates. Then he started cutting the piece of fabric to a few inches from the paper with his scissors. He noticed that his phone began to ring. He reaches over and accepts the call, "hello?" 

 

"Hi Gideon," Dipper said, "it's Dipper." 

 

"How did you got this number from?" 

 

"I asked Candy for your number and I want invite you to another supernatural hunt with just Ford, Mabel and I." 

 

"Sure, I don't mind but can I ask you a favour for you?" 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"I'm finishing a couple of orders for my small company online. I was wondering for you and your sister that I can make you clothes for your nineteenth birthday. I have to get measurement to get it custom made for you two." 

 

"Wait, you make clothes for people?" 

 

"It's a side job from online. I handmade clothing by myself. My dad doesn't know about it either but it's a secret job for me get money on the side to keep in the future." 

 

"Fine, I'll ask Mabel to come over your house." 

 

"It's okay, I'll come over to the shack with all my stuff together and once were done with your hunt. Then I'll do it." 

 

"You don't want to stay over the night and do your job?" 

 

"Well, if you want me to. My parents don't really care about what I do now these days." 

 

"Okay, I'll see you soon." 

 

Gideon hangs up the phone call and looks at his supplies and grab what he need to go to the shack in a backpack. He went downstairs and passes by the old woman and got out from the house. 

 

He walks all the way to the shack then knocks on the door. The door opens and it is Dipper, "hi Gideon, glad you can make it." 

 

"Yep, me too." Gideon said, "where can I put my stuff?" 

 

"Mabel has all those things but you're just finishing up an order right?" 

 

"Yeah, someone ordered, black dress pants. I finished the cutting but it's just the sewing that I have to do." 

 

"Cool, just put it upstair in our room." 

 

"Okay, thanks." 

 

Gideon and Dipper went upstairs together to Mabel and Dipper's bedroom, "here you can put it on my work desk for now." 

 

"Okay..."

 

"Gideon!" Mabel surprised Gideon in a sudden. Her voice makes Gideon to drop his bag on the floor. 

 

"Ah," Gideon bends down and picks it up and puts his bag next to Dipper's desk. 

 

"Did I scared you?" 

 

"A little bit..."

 

"Mabel, that's kinda funny," Dipper chuckles. 

 

Gideon giggle, "ha, it's had been a long time. It's so weird that you guys get along. Anyways, what are we do with Ford?"

 

"Well, we have to get some stuff for Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. 

 

"What kind of stuff?" 

 

"It's a kind of monstrous herb that Ford thinks that it exist that he needs to study on." 

 

"So were putting a plant? In a jar?" Gideon said, "sort of ridiculous." 

 

"Are you in?" Mabel said.

 

"At least it's something else to do other than performances." 

 

"I noticed you haven't you haven't done a show in weeks," Dipper said.

 

"Yeah, my father noticed that I was stumbling because my injury because of that..." Gideon noticed that Mabel is there, "ah never mind but my father just made me stop performing for a while until I recover a bit." 

 

"Are you still okay?" Mabel ask. 

 

Gideon turns to Mabel and smiles at her, "I'm fine, guys." 

 

"That's good." 

 

***

 

As the three walks into the forest, Dipper looks for evidence for this mysterious plant, "hey, look at that." 

 

Gideon hold up the flashlight to Dipper and Mabel, "what is it?" 

 

Dipper shows everyone the slashes on the tree, "it looks deadly." 

 

"Yeah, if the plant can do this. We might need Grunkle Ford's help." 

 

Gideon hears some sound from the bushes and notice vines popped out and wrapped up his ankles. He drops down to the ground and started to being dragged by something. Gideon starts to scream, "Mabel! Dipper!" 

 

The twins turns around and see Gideon being dragged by the monster plant. "It's a piranha plant?" 

 

"Like that Little House of Horrors," Mabel said. 

 

"Mabel!" The boys said.

 

"Ah, screw this!" Gideon was upside down and too out his lighter and and a party popper. He threw the firework in the mouth and then exploded plant remnants all over them. Gideon fell down and put his light back into his pocket. 

 

Dipper and Mabel reaches their hand out to Gideon and lifted back up, "since when you got a lighter?" 

 

"My father's, I took it away when I left Gravity Falls about six years ago. It's from my grandfather." Gideon flips and closes the cap of the lighter, "I told my dad that I lost it but the whole reason was he was going to sell it. I refuse to. It's like the last thing that made me happy because my grandfather passed away before I was in kindergarden." 

 

"That's kinda sad," Mabel said. 

 

"But if I never had a father and my mother was still sane. I won't turn out the things were," Gideon looks at Mabel, "then I would do those horrible things to you and your brother." 

 

"Apology accept." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Mabel is accepting your apology," Dipper said, "better take before she changes her mind." 

 

"Uh," Gideon was stumbling between his words, "thank you..."

 

"Pinky swear on that you not do mean things again," Mabel took her pinky out. 

 

Gideon stares for a moment and looks at Mabel with a care in the world. Gideon smirks and agrees, "yes, I promise you." 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - feed the dog

The three went back to the shack with the all the remands of the monster plant to Ford.

 

Ford forces to clean up in the decontamination chamber and they were back up in the twins bedroom. 

 

Gideon took out the pieces of cut fabric from his bag and set on the table. Then takes out his measuring tape. 

 

Dipper realized what was going on, "Mabel, I forgot my favour for him. Can you come with me?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

"Sorry that I didn't say that. I'm not usually like this," Gideon said as he straighten his measuring tap, "stand up straight, Dipper." 

 

"Oh," Dipper straighten his back so Gideon can measure his height. 

 

"Thanks," Gideon pull Dipper's arm towards his chest and places the tape measure. He measure his waist and enough measurement all where to custom make Dipper's birthday present, "okay, you're done now. It's your turn Mabel." 

 

Mabel and Dipper switches place as Mabel was ready to get custom measurements from Gideon. Dipper interrupts, "since when are you're tailor." 

 

"A year ago and a half, I make suits and dresses for people who wants a cheaper price than at brand name stores." 

 

"It's on a site where you sell weird things, right." 

 

"Yeah, I wanted make stuff money on the side for myself just in case my father backsides me." 

 

"When you get older, no one doesn't want to see an adult but I'm still a child. I am getting to that age where I have to make my own career path. Of course with a little cheating and persuasion." 

 

"Gideon!" Dipper said.

 

"Joking..." he said, "it's was less than five years ago that I've met a business partner that helps me sell stuff online. Plus I am becoming sixteen soon..."

 

"Wait! Your birthday is coming soon?" Mabel said, "what day?" 

 

"July, tenth." 

 

"That was a week ago, Gideon. You should've told me about your birthday." 

 

"Well you don't have to. A cake pop is fine."

 

"Nah, you are sixteen now. You can get a driver's license. Can independently work and have a debt card yourself." 

 

"Haha," Gideon became humble for Mabel that she still cared for him, "I was thinking on that so I can have more freedom and control. My partner told me that she is transfer her name to mine and I completely own the shop." 

 

"Oh, so cool." 

 

"Yeah, that why cake pop are fine for me." 

 

"Nope, you got me hype for your birthday now, Gideon. A real cake will come from me, Mabel." 

 

"Ah," Gideon face turned red and released the tap from Mabel's chest. 

 

"Oh we done were done now." 

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

Mabel looks at Gideon and laughs, "what's wrong, your face is all beet red?" 

 

"I'm okay. Go on." 

 

***ba dump* *ba dump***

 

Gideon watches Mabel going downstairs from the bedroom with Dipper. Gideon went back to his work on Dipper's desk with Mabel's sewing machine. Then sew the two fabrics together with a zig-zag stitch and a straight stitch. He finally finishes the dress pants for Dipper and Mabel called him down for dinner. 

 

He smiles and folded the pants back into his bag. He went downstairs and sees the Pines family together eating at a table. 

 

Gideon slides his chair out and sat down beside them, "hey, what were you guys doing downstairs?" 

 

"It's a secret," Mabel said. 

 

"Okay, I'll go out and get some stuff."

 

"You can stay and eat with us," Ford said. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Stanley bought extra food again and we don't want to waste it all. Come and sit with." 

 

"Okay," Gideon sat down beside Dipper as Mabel passes plates and forks. 

 

The five of them ate together and telling their stories. Gideon didn't say anything but eating the last bit of food on his plate. 

 

"So Gideon, why did you came back to Gravity Falls?" Ford said. 

 

"My father phoned me around two weeks ago because he wanted to get something for me on my sixteenth birthday. Probably something to do with my early graduation from college." 

 

"So you're a child prodigy?" 

 

"I don't like saying like that because I told everyone not to report me on media and I go by a different name. Other than that, I finished school and I think about myself that I should get a car and own my clothing company." 

 

"Oh, just like me." Mabel said, "you say that you make that blazer you gave me." 

 

"Well, all the clothes now and days are made by me. I've gotten interested in it from at least five years ago when I left Gravity Falls." 

 

"Really, you never told any of us," Ford said. 

 

"Yes I did, I left my hometown to understand the world better and after so long. I am able to understand it now." 

 

"That is good. Good to see a young man doing something that he loves the most." 

 

* * *

 

After they ate dinner together, Dipper and Mabel walks with Gideon as he starts to leave the shack. Gideon puts on his coat and black gloves. Mabel slipped a note in Gideon's hand before he gets out of the door and says his goodbyes for the day. Mabel smiles at him like a shimmer of sunshine in his life, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gideon." 

 

"Yah, more mystery huntings," Dipper said.

 

"Cool, I'll keep in touch with you guys with a text tomorrow morning." Gideon feel the paper given by Mabel and he slips it in his pocket without Dipper noticing that he is putting away his cellphone in his jacket pocket. Gideon sees the two as they slowly closed the door and he walks back home into his room.

 

He look at the note given by Mabel and it say, "meet me at the sunflower fields in noon."

 

Gideon chuckles, "okay Mabel, okay then." 


	8. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Blood Warnings*

Gideon heard a loud noise from the poppers that Pines family. Confetti few all over the place as they all celebrate Gideon's birthday. 

 

"Sweet sixteen!" Mabel said as she hands him over a popper. 

 

Gideon smiles and takes the popper from her. He lifts up the tube and pulls on the string and paper burst out from the cannon, "ooh!" 

 

"Okay everyone let's eat some lunch now," Mabel said as she presses his hands together. 

 

"Sure," Gideon lifts off the paper from his hair and he smiles at Mabel from where he sat down. Gideon looks at Mabel as she reaches out her hands to him. 

 

"Come on, let's go." 

 

The three went inside the kitchen to see Grunkle Stan setting up the cake on the table. The three sit down together as they all watch Gideon blow out the candles. 

 

They all clapped together as cameras flashing in his face and cheering. Gideon never felt this happy in a long time. Ford hands Gideon over the knife to slice the cake. Every moment the blade hits the icing to the bread for his slice, he felt that he could do anything. 

 

Once he got his slice of cake on his place, Ford and Stan take the cake and the knife from Gideon as they cut the rest of the cake for Dipper and Mabel. 

 

Gideon takes a small bite from his cake as sees the twins eating their cake together, "hey, I just want all you guys to know." 

 

"What is it, child?" Ford said. 

 

"Thanks for setting up this party for me. It's been a long time that I have these things. Or having a family being there with me." 

 

"Hey don't sweat it, kid. I don't usually to agree things like this but my great nephew and niece says it. Then I am all in." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"Gideon are you okay?" Dipper said. 

 

"I'm okay, let's eat together." 

 

***

 

As the party ends, Gideon leaves the shack and walks to the sunflower fields where he would meet Mabel for something. 

 

The wind breezes through his bleached blond hair and messed it up. Gideon feels frustrated, "urg again. I would expect something will happen. This bangs are getting into my face. I should have brought my hair clip for this." 

 

Gideon pulls his hair back and hears walking up to him. Gideon quickly puts his hands away as he sees Pacifica standing next to him, "even though she has forgiven you. You know she will never love you." 

 

"I know but I think it is enough for me." 

 

"Why are you staying in Gravity Falls for?" 

 

"I feel that I haven't done more for her. I want to do everything in order to make her happy." 

 

"So you are okay that she goes with another man?" 

 

"She is my world to me. I am fine with it." 

 

"Okay, I understand what you are doing."

 

Pacifica walks away as Gideon stares at the signs for the history of this sunflower fields, "so the major just put this in. It's been a long time since I was back home." 

 

"Gideon!" 

 

Gideon heard Mabel's voice and it surprised him, "ah! Mabel!"

 

"You came!" 

 

"I did." 

 

"Come!" Mabel said as she grabs Gideon's hands into the sunflowers, "I want to show you something." 

 

Mabel still held on Gideon's hands when through the pathway until they stopped, "what is this here?" 

 

"I put this in a year later when I came to Gravity Falls." Mabel pointed at the sunflowers, "this plot of land was the first plot of sunflowers that I planted and the townspeople loved it." 

 

Gideon smiles, "I wish that I was here." 

 

"Yeah, but this is the moment that I want to show you." 

 

As the night brings out the stars, the lights around the lot light up, "that is cool." 

 

"You love it?"

 

"I do, Mabel. I really do love it." 

 

***

 

As the two gets out from the field, Gideon sees Mabel off as she goes back home. Gideon walks back home and back up to his room. 

 

He went to bed after a long exhaustive day and sleep. He walked through a dark room, "hello? Where am I." 

 

He heard footsteps coming closer and closer. A familiar voice called out, "it's been a while since I've seen you." 

 

"Dipper?" 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"It's been six years since I've seen you. Why did you ran away." 

 

"It wasn't my fault." 

 

"You hurt my family." 

 

"No..." Gideon fell to the ground from the pressures of his past, "please stop."

 

"Why you do this?" 

 

Gideon hears Mabel's voice and looks up at the person in front of him. It is her, Mabel but she hold a pair of sissors in her right hand. She has blood all over her, "Mabel, what did you do?" 

 

"This is your fault, you did this to my brother!" 

 

Mabel swings the scissors at Gideon's face. From the wound of his face, he felt the blood running down his face, "how ungrateful you are." 

 

Gideon sees himself holding the pair of sissors stained with blood. He sees himself with blood on his blue clothes and the smile. That smile still frightens him. His own smile and his other self grabs a piece of his hair and pulls towards Gideon's otherself. Gideon sees the scar diagonal across his own face, "why you do this!" 

 

"Actually, you did this to yourself," the other Gideon said to him holding the scissors as blood dripped front of him.  

 


	9. It's scary sometimes

Gideon suddenly wakes up from his bed and touches his face to see if there is a scar on his face. He found nothing but the pours on his face. Gideon hops out from his bed and went to that washroom and looked at his reflection to make sure it of it. With a sign of relief, he places a skin project underneath the bags of his eyes and went back to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Gideon remembers that he hid a motorcycle from his father's workplace as something if he ever wants to get away from his family once he gets his motorcycle license in the next few months. He went to the secret shed that nobody uses and see the motorcycle still there with the helmet. All set and ready to go, "one day..."

 

Gideon locks the shed with his bike and walks down to the town. He meets up with Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica at the diner. Gideon sat down with Dipper and they were eating food together, "glad you made it. I though you won't come today." 

 

"I had somewhere to go before coming here." 

 

"I see..."

 

"Hello, what do you like today?" Lazy Suzan took out her pen and paper. 

 

"I'm not hungry right now. Ice tea is fine, thanks." Gideon said. 

 

"We'll do." 

 

As Lazy Suzan left the table, Dipper thought it is suspicious for Gideon not having anything, "why not order some pancakes?" 

 

"I lost my appetite since this morning." 

 

"What happen this morning?" Dipper asked.

 

"I rather not tell." 

 

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were surprised to see Gideon acting this way. He used to expressed himself but now they all noticed they the he pulling away from himself. Mabel finished the last part of her dish and wipe her face, "Pacifica we should go to the mall together." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

The two gets out from the table booth, Mabel waves at Dipper and Gideon, "see you later boys."

 

"Yep see you," Dipper waves his hand back at two girls. 

 

"Yeah bye," Gideon said.

 

The two left the diner leaving Dipper and Gideon alone. Gideon sits on the other side of the booth, "now that they are gone. Tell me, what is going on with you?" 

 

"Six years ago, I left Gravity Falls because I done awful things to everyone here especially you guys." 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"I forced my dad to put me in a private school but I used the money to get away in a textile school and practice my magician skills." 

 

"Why you still practice illusion tricks?"

 

"That is my passion. That is what I want to do. However, the day when your sister came to my performance with Pacifica. That was the day, I stop performing in Gravity Falls. Steal of my father's cars and leave this place with or without licesence." 

 

"So what else you afraid of?" 

 

"Before I left so many years ago, I had a dream. A dream about my own body blooming sunflowers and recently my own face cut by scissors." 

 

"Scissors?" 

 

"You don't remember the time that I almost scared your face with a pair of scissors." 

 

"I kinda scream at the same time." 

 

"Yeah, my guilt has never left me. Even with the forgiveness from all of you guys." 

 

"Come let's go and meet them up," Dipper gets out from the booth and holds out his hand to Gideon. 

 

"I can get myself out," Gideon said as he gets himself out from his seat. 

 

They both walked down to see Mabel and Pacifica down by the bus stop. Mabel waves at the boys, "glad you can make it." 

 

"Anything for you," Gideon said, "so where are we going?" 

 

"Were going outside of Oregon to a mega mall with a huge water slide and roller coaster. So do you have your swimsuits?" 

 

"I can just buy one with Dipper over there." 

 

"Hey, I didn't agree with this." 

 

"Just shut up, I hate swimming anyways. Also..."

 

"What is?" Mabel asked. 

 

"Could you help me find like a biker outfit?"

 

"An outfit? Sure I'll help." 

 

Gideon smiles as he held two tiny motorcycle key chains with four helmets in his pocket, "thanks, Mabel." 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You kinda forget that Gideon is also an inventor/artist. How would he know how to make a giant mecha in the first season and almost killed Dipper and Mabel. In some sense he is like Grunkle Ford but now he does make things that could change society. This will be explain in later chapter why he doesn't show his inventions to the world. 
> 
> Also this is the first signs of Gideon having the flowers spitting out from his lungs because he didn't eat at the diner.


	10. what I wished for

At the mall, the four together went to different stores and try out different clothing for fun. They all took photos of dressing up different clothing. 

 

While in a dressing room Gideon puts on a hat sideways, jewels, braclets, a printed tee, and rings. He hears the other girls talking over Dipper's clothes, "oh my goodness you look nice, bro-bro." 

 

"Yeah, the swallow tails on the suit really look good on you," Pacifica said, "you should buy it."

 

"Well, I'll think about it." 

 

Gideon gets out from the dressing room and meets the others, "what do you think?" 

 

The girls laugh at Gideon's clothes, "really funny..."

 

"But I like the printed tee. You should buy it with the shorts," Mabel said.

 

"Really? I won't wear it out a while but I like the red ring too. I think that I'll buy it. These three items." 

 

"That's good but before you change. Could you take a pic with Dipper please?"

 

"Sure."

 

The two stand in front of a mirror a few inches apart from each other. Mabel has her phone camera pointed towards them. Mabel lifts down her phone, "um could you guys and be less creepy?" 

 

Gideon suddenly pretends and instantly wrap his arm around Dipper. He makes so real that he puts on a smile, "hey it's okay buddy!" 

 

"Gideon!" 

 

"And snap!" Mabel said. 

 

Gideon suddenly acts normal as he quickly went back to the dressing room. As the four payed for their clothes, they instantly saw the biker store, Mabel pointed "ah! There is the store that you are looking for." 

 

"Let's go inside," Gideon said. 

 

The girls went inside as Dipper whisper into Gideon's ear, "why the hell you pretend like that?" 

 

"Isn't that what everyone does? Doing things that they don't like to do?" 

 

"Yeah but..."

 

"Hey guys, aren't you coming?" 

 

"Yes!" The boys said. 

 

***

 

The girls look at the leather jackets and pants while the boys looks at the masks. Gideon sees a skull mask with no googles. 

 

"That a good classic look on you," Dipper said, "I've been asking. Why do you want to do this?" 

 

"There is something on my mind for a while. I invent things for evil. Remember that time I made that mecha of myself." 

 

"I did but wait! You make stuff like invent?" 

 

"Grandfather showed me that to build things for the good for the people." 

 

"But then your Granfather passed away, you became irratic and uncontrollable?"

 

"You can say that. The last time I met you guys six years ago. I decided to follow my own path. Even though I have to pretend but in a world where it is unfair. You must do it in order for people to like you. It's feels disgusting but I love the pay off."

 

"I kinda understand. The older you get. The harder it is to stay as your true self." 

 

"Yeah, it's hard but it sure beat being alone." 

 


	11. The Make-up

 

"What kinda games did you played?" Dipper asks.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I noticed that weird scar on your right forearm. A horizontal cut from your wrist to the elbow." 

 

"It's not what you think." 

 

"It does because I never told you would do that to yourself."

 

"Dipper, you know nothing about me." 

 

"I do! Tell me!" 

 

"Nothing is wrong with me."

 

"Why! Why won't you tell me!?" 

 

"Dipper stop!" Gideon said, "just stop." 

 

Dipper sees the look on Gideon's face, "sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I can just tell you want to keep that forever." 

 

"It's not just that. I wanted to tell but I..."

 

"Gideon..."

 

"Gideon!" Mabel said with a few jackets and pants, "try these on." 

 

She dumps clothing for Gideon to dress him, "uh...okay!" 

 

Gideon sees Dipper and Pacifica talking to each other, "here wear this." 

 

"What? Why do you want me to wear this?" Dipper said as he blushes at Pacifica and covering his mouth.

 

"Just wear it for me," Pacifica said as put the clothes in front of Dipper. Dipper gave in and take the clothes from Pacifica and went to the other room to get change.

 

Gideon looked back and reminded that he couldn't be like Dipper and Pacifica. He wished for that he could talk the same to Mabel. He walk to the dressing room with Mabel and closes the door to change into the outfit. 

 

"Are you ready in there?" Mabel said. 

 

"Yeah, almost done." Gideon puts on the mask and gets out from the changing closet room. 

 

He hears the other girls commenting, "omg this looks so badass on you." 

 

Gideon crosses his arms, "hey why don't I try some of the other masks here. I am going to buy them anyways and these clothes. These were a good fit for me." 

 

"Sure," the two walked together to the mask section and they looked at the different masks. 

 

Gideon see something that interested in a fabric mask with pink lines on them, "this looks cute." 

 

Gideon picks up the mask and shows it to Mabel, "that looks cute. This things are great really popular. I should buy it." 

 

"It's okay, I'll buy it." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Well it did say buy three mask and get the last one free. I'll get my clothes from the change room and put it in the bag and buy these clothes that I'm wearing." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"I'll get Pacifica and Dipper so they can pick their masks." 

 

***

 

The four went out from the mall after they bought their clothes. Dipper and the three were going to the bus stop to get back to Gravity Falls. 

 

"Were are you guys going?" Gideon asked

 

"Uh to the bus stop..." Dipper said. 

 

"I want to try some else that I've been working on." Gideon said.

 

"What is it?" Mabel said.

 

In the empty lot of the mall, Gideon threw the motorcycle key chains to the road. Then tiny helmets to all of them. They all suddenly became big and lifelike. The three became surprised at Gideon's inventions, "sorry, I didn't want to spoil our time coming back home." 

 

"You know how to shrink things and grow them back." Dipper said and realized that time with the growing and shrinking stone a few years back, "oh yeah, that does make sense."

 

"No time to explain that because there is a huge supernatural creature," Gideon pointed and puts in his helment. Then gets on it, "we gotta go, right now." 

 

"Wait a moment what are you doing!" Dipper said. 

 

"Shut up and let's go!" Gideon puts on his helmet, and clips the scraps together. He sat on his sky blue motorcycle. 

 

The others put on their helmet, Dipper quickly gets on the other bike with Pacifica . While Mabel sits behind Gideon and wraps her arms around Gideon's chest.

 

Dipper started to turn on the engine, "okay let's get out here, quick." 

 

"I have a better solution!" Gideon throws down a disk in front of them and shoots out a portal back to the Mystery Shack. Gideon and Dipper drives through and they were back at Gravity Falls. They saw Grunkle Ford drinking coffee on the porch with Grunkle Stan as they scared the two.

 

The portal closes behind them as they see the giant supernatural creature in the city. "What in the? How did you came back so quickly and that portal. Where did that come from?" 

 

"We have to go back and save them." Mabel said, "that monster is still back at the city.l

 

"What monster?" 

 

"Don't worry," Gideon said looking through his phone about the case back at the city, "it was just a cat." 

 

"A cat?" Ford said. 

 

"Yeah, someone used transfiguration to transform a cat to a giant monster." 

 

"Did you did that, Gideon?" Ford asked. 

 

"Of course not, no. I don't know how to use magic besides summoning demons. Plus it is really hard to even memorize just only one while you invent other things like these motorcycles by my own hands." 

 

"He is telling the truth," Ford said to the others, "somehow, someone knows how to use dark magic." 

 

"Then what can we do Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, "if someone is out there and is using forbidden magic. What will happen?"

 

"Don't know," Ford said as he holds his pen in his hand, "we must figure this out of what this person wants." 

 

***

 

"Gideon, come with me now!" Dipper said to Gideon. 

 

"What," Gideon said as he instantly follows Dipper back to the Mystery Shack. They went up to Dipper's and Mabel's room and Dipper shut the door behind, "so what do want?" 

 

"Were alone now. Tell me, where did you got that scar on your right forearm." Dipper said. 

 

"Why you ask that question?" Gideon felt threaten that he doesn't want to tell his worst time of his life. 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Dipper touches his shoulders and he looks at Gideon's face, "please, you have to tell me."

 

"It's a touchy subject." Gideon said, "that was the time I was unhappy with myself."

 

"If it is bothering you then why hide it away?" Dipper shakes Gideon's shoulders, "Did you tried to kill yourself. A wound like that. I don't think you would ever survive that." 

 

"I don't know what happened. I was in a bad place in a moment but I never put a knife at me. I woke up in the hospital with this. I don't know." 

 

"Are you lying to me?" Dipper said, "is this self-mutation?"

 

"I would never. Please believe in me, Dipper. I could never do that to myself." 

 

"I believe in you but once Mabel finds out. I am not going to explain it to her. You have to." 

 

"I will and I know that day will never come." 

 

"Make-up is not going to do anything to it, Gideon. She is very smart." 

 

"I know that." Gideon said, "but I am scared to tell her everything because I fear that see will leave me."


	12. I refused

"This technology is amazing. I can't believe you are able to invent portals and shrinking down and growing objects." Grunkle Ford said to Gideon, "with this, we could change the world." 

 

"I rather not, Pines." Gideon said as he looked down. 

 

"Why not?" Ford asked.

 

"Whatever I make, they're always used in the wrong hands." Gideon looked over to Mabel and the others in the other room. They were all having fun without him. He looks at Mabel and turns back at Ford, "I just don't want to hurt anyone else that is important to me." 

 

"If that is what you wanted, then I'll give this back to you." Grunkle Ford said, "knowing that you took my stuff to further my research. I cannot blame you. Sometimes most secrets are always left as a mystery." 

 

"Yeah, I have to go now." Gideon said, "my father could be mad at me for not being home on time."

 

"Why not stay here for tonight? You done a great deal today plus Mabel is cooking dinner tonight." 

 

Gideon's eyes widen to the surprise, "okay, I'll call my family that I'll be here for the night."

 

"Great, then I have time to reverse engineer this technology, together." 

 

"Why do you want to do that?" Gideon said. 

 

"So we can help the ones we loved the most." Ford said, "that is why I need your help."

 

Gideon nodded, "okay."

***

 

Gideon ate dinner with the family and listening to Mabel, "guess what Grunkle Stan!" 

 

"What is it, sweetheart?" Grunkle Stan said.

 

"I'm working as model for a new makeup brand." 

 

"Cool, where is it?" 

 

"It the company, la flower." 

 

"La flower? My clothes are part of that company." 

 

"Yeah, the company likes my works and put it on different real life models for me to look at and sell." 

 

"Maybe someday I'll wear one of your clothes to model." 

 

Gideon's face turned a beet red and is embaressed that Mabel out of everyone would make everyone that he still likes her, "thank you." 

 

***

While on the roof of the Mystery Shack, Gideon watches the clear skies of Gravity Falls. He hears someone coming up with him and it is Mabel. She sat down next to him, "what is wrong Gideon, you've been silent lately," Mabel said, " you haven't said a word when you had dinner with us."

 

"It's nothing, I was thinking of my time before I left here, "Gideon said, "before I left Gravity Falls to understand magic." 

 

"What is it?" Mabel said, "you can tell me?" 

 

"After my absence in my hometown, I seek help from others for my obsessiveness and how to control that part of myself and move forward."

 

Mabel touches Gideon's hands and look him straight into his eyes, "but you haven't moved on. Haven't you?"

 

"No, I haven't." Gideon said, "it just eats within you and you can't do anything about it."

 

"Can it be stopped when you have friends?"

 

"Uh..."

 

The two heard fireworks in the front yard. He looks down and sees Dipper and Pacifica firing them up and laughing together. Pacifica held her arm around Dipper as they were happily together like not even the world could pull them apart. Gideon craves for that feeling, the feeling that someone would love him but that is all in his dreams. He knows that nobody in this world loved him, not ever again. 

 

"Come on!" Mabel said, "let's go and meet up with them, Gideon!"

 

Gideon looks at her and smiles, "I know a better way down if you trust me?"

 

He holds out his hand to Mabel. She reached out to Gideon and agrees to him, "yes, yes I do."

 

Mabel touch Gideon's hand, "then call for your brother and hang on tight?" 

 

Gideon touches her waist as they were floating down towards Dipper and Pacifica. The stars where out and the only thing they hear where the fireworks exploding. The there is a small breeze of cold air from the forests protecting from the sun all day. They both see Gravity Falls from above the shack. Mabel looks at Gideon's confident eyes as they it is almost felt like flying, "Dipper! Pacifica! Look at what we are doing!" 

 

"Whoa, how do you do that?" Dipper asked.

 

"It is Gideon." Mabel said as they landed on the ground together, "He knows how to use magic." 


	13. the return

"So we have make a plan if there is someone using dark magic in Gravity Falls," Ford said as he took out his map of Gravity Falls, "this could mean someone is trying to break this mysterious forcefield that suppose to keep all the strange things happening here in this small town." 

"Grunkle Ford, why someone might do that?" Dipper said. 

"It could me not just the dark magic but also we have to face another demon much worst than Bill Cipher." 

Everyone in the group became shocked about what Grunkle Ford said to all the people who were from Bill Cipher's circle. Gideon spoke up, "so you called all of us who are part of Bill Cipher's circle to save the world again?" 

Ford looks back down at his map, "yes, if all of us can defeat, Bill Cipher that means all of us have to defend Gravity Falls from all kinds of threats that could break the mysterious forcefield that protects the whole world from strange things happening in Gravity Falls." 

"Okay, I am gone," Robbie said.

"Hey where are you going?" Dipper said. 

"Yeah, we have to do this together," Mabel said. 

"Look, I don't the world to rest on my shoulders. It is too hard to process this." Robbie said. 

Gideon looks over and waves his hand behind his back to turn back Robbie from the door, "I cannot let you do that. We are team and so we have to act like it." 

"How the hell you do that?" Robbie said. 

"Gideon here knows how to practice magic and is able to alert me that someone here in Gravity Falls is using dark magic." 

"Okay, so what do you guys want me to do?"

"I want all of you guys to grab and find enough intel of who is this person is and defeat them as fast as possible." 

All of them nodded as they agreed to help out and protecting the home while also protecting the world. 

GF fanfic- chapter 13: the return 

 

"So we have make a plan if there is someone using dark magic in Gravity Falls," Ford said as he took out his map of Gravity Falls, "this could mean someone is trying to break this mysterious forcefield that suppose to keep all the strange things happening here in this small town." 

 

"Grunkle Ford, why someone might do that?" Dipper said. 

 

"It could me not just the dark magic but also we have to face another demon much worst than Bill Cipher." 

 

Everyone in the group became shocked about what Grunkle Ford said to all the people who were from Bill Cipher's circle. Gideon spoke up, "so you called all of us who are part of Bill Cipher's circle to save the world again?" 

 

Ford looks back down at his map, "yes, if all of us can defeat, Bill Cipher that means all of us have to defend Gravity Falls from all kinds of theats that could break the mysterious forcefield that protects the whole world from strange things happening in Gravity Falls." 

 

"Okay, I am gone," Robbie said.

 

"Hey where are you going?" Dipper said. 

 

"Yeah, we have to do this together," Mabel said. 

 

"Look, I don't the world to rest on my shoulders. It is too hard to process this." Robbie said. 

 

Gideon looks over and waves his hand behind his back to turn back Robbie from the door, "I cannot let you do that. We are team and so we have to act like it." 

 

"How the hell you do that?" Robbie said. 

 

"Gideon here knows how to practice magic and is able to alert me that someone here in Gravity Falls is using dark magic." 

 

"Okay, so what do you guys want me to do?"

 

"I want all of you guys to grab and find enough intel of who is this person is and defeat them as fast as possible." 

 

All of them nodded as they agreed to help out and protecting the home while also protecting the world. 

 

 

***

 

"Ah, we haven't found anything new on that person who is using dark magic in Gravity Falls." Dipper said, "how are we going to get information about it?" 

"Maybe this person is recharging or just new to the dark artes or something?" Gideon said, "the magic seems pretty weak compare to mine." 

"Why is that?" Dipper asked. 

"Magic is produced by emotion. Strong emotions. The most power people who use magic are the people's minds are controlled and calm," Gideon scratched his nose, "my magic is being the most angry kind of emotion but it is the most weak but also the most ferrous out of all emotional scale." 

"So, I can use magic as well?" Dipper said. 

"Yes, anyone can with some degree of emotion." 

"Can you teach me a little about it?" 

"Sure, just one thing." Gideon pulls back from Dipper to let Dipper watch his magic ability. With the spin of his hands as they raise up to make a red circle, "this is the shield spell. Since, my magic is weak. It doesn't form a proper shield. Depends on your emotional range your shield can protect you from all kinds of things. Even dark magic." 

"Whoa," Dipper forms his hands and movement like Gideon's but no shield being formed just streams of magic around the room but his were like a green colour. 

Gideon broke his shield spell himself, "it just take some time to form one. Heck even this spell kinda exploded on me but that was cool though that you are using magic for the first time." 

"What? How you even do that?" Dipper said, "using magic to form various things"

"Well you can master magic quite faster than me with your emotional scale."

"Emotional scale?"

"Magic is form by a specific part of emotions. My emotional spectrum, anger. That how it forms by this red colour you see here." 

"So what are the emotional spectrums?" 

"You need to feel a deep connection to one part that you feel all the time. That is why my magic from anger but that type from the emotional scale is the weakness but if you want know the other emotional scale and its importance..."

"Yes, this is very interesting to me." Dipper said, "and it is for this investigation." 

"Let's sit down at the library the moment." Gideon said, "do you have, Mabel's set of markers?" 

"Always have me when I am going out." 

"Good." 

***

 

 

At the library, Gideon takes out sheets of paper and draws out the magic emotional scale. Gideon draws a small red circle, "the red as I was told ." 

 

"Angry emotion and your magic reflects the scale." Mabel said. 

 

Gideon then draws orange around the red, "the orange means greed." 

 

"Somehow it is going away from the emotional centre." 

"Yes, red means the most furious but weakest because you lost your sense of self. As for greed, you own care about yourself than others," Gideon draws a larger circle that is yellow, "this one is fear. Meaning you just want make people afraid of you." 

 

"What is the next one?" 

 

Gideon draws a green circle around the yellow, "willpower. The will to create anything but in order to have willpower." Gideon point to the yellow circle, "you must overcome your fear." 

 

"Oh so it is like a rainbow?" 

"Yes," Gideon draws blue around green, "blue means hope like you're wanting to bring hope for the future of others. This is the most powerful emotion out the spectrum but difficult to wield because you need to understand it." 

 

"Then purple..."

 

"Oh no, it is indigo first," Gideon draw an indigo around the blue, "indigo means compassion. When you feel sympathic for others when they are suffering." Gideon draws another, "then finally, Violet which means love and you can tell from the end of the scale. Besides that there is white and black which is life and death." 

 

"So the most powerful out of all of the scale is hope?" 

"Yes, it is easy for people to use compassion but hope is one of the most strongest emotion." 

 

"That makes sense when blue is in the middle. Hope is very hard concept to understand." Dipper said, "but you. What will happen when your rage gets out of  control?" 

 

"I haven't really thought about it but I want to try that emotion inside of me." 

 

"It hasn't gone away?" 

"Not  everything." Gideon said, "you just seen my powers having a red colour." 

 

"But it was just blue just now, why is that?" 

 

"When you are a low ranked magic caster when it is blue?" 

 

"People like me use magic, it is weak but they can disguised it to look like it is stronger." 

"Ah, the makes sense for people who use magic. They back off because it looks like your emotional is hope." Dipper said, "the perfect disguise." 

 

"Yes, my magic is very well disguised because how I control my personality."

 

"All of this feels like I am reading a comic." 

 

"Well, you are not wrong." Gideon said as he is flipping through a necromancy book. He heards Dipper's cellphone ringed. Dipper turns on his phone to see a text and then text back, "was that Mabel?" 

Dipper turns of his phone, "yes, she wants us back at the laser tag place." 

 

"Okay, but I have to tell you one thing." Gideon said, "how I recongized that was dark magic the other day is that I did practice dark magic."

 

"What?" 

 

"When I summoned, Bill Cipher." Gideon said, "summoning things from the other world or the dead is dark magic. That is why Ford noticed it too." 

 

"That makes sense when he also summoned Bill but isn't Bill from another being dimension?" 

"That is true but that is what is like in the old days. Dark magic makes someone desparate to take back the ones they loved." 

 

"Loved?" 

 

"You do it for someone that you really care about it," Gideon said. 

 

"We have to go now, Gideon. I am hungry and we going to have pizza at laser tag." Dipper pulls Gideon out from his seat and they went to the Big Gunz Laser Tag arena to meet up with Mabel, Soos, Melenie, and Pacifica. 

They all order a table and the five sat down at the table and waiting for their pizza. Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica all sat together in their own social circle. Gideon sat besides Soos and checking his phone if there is any text messages from his father if he has to got back and performances at the Tent of Telepathy.

 

"Some father problems?" Soos interrupts Gideon. Gideon became frighten and quickly put his phone to his chest. Soos laughs, "it is alright. I have been through that." 

"No it is not just that but you still remember those six years ago when I tried to kill the Mabel and Dipper." 

 

"Oh you mean that huge mecha you made yourself," Soos said, "and Stan confirms that you're a fraud." 

 

"Yeah, I wasn't the best kid to be around others," Gideon said, "I remembered those days where I yelled at my dad. I didn't even noticed after so many years. When I came back home. I can tell now that he was hurt by it." 


	14. planted a seed in my lungs

"That is alright kid, all of us has something bad back then." Soos said as he eats his slice of pizza, "the only thing now is to do what is right." 

 

"But I don't see that, Soos," Gideon said. 

 

"I'll be going back to the Shack now." Soos said, "you kids can go on to another few games of laser tag." 

 

"See you Soos," Dipper said. 

Gideon sees Soos and Melody leaving out from the door and suddenly felt something in his chest, "hey guys. I am just going to the bathroom pretty quick."

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

Gideon runs to the washroom and lock the door behind him as started to cough multiple times at the sink until he spat out something from his mouth, a sunflower seed. Gideon looks over at the seed and trying to think what has happen to him, "what is this?" 

 

"Gideon, are you finished?" Dipper said, "were about to start another game and Mabel ask if you're alright." 

 

Gideon whispers to himself, "Mabel...?" He then felt a pain in his chest. "No, no, no...I am fine. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be there for our next game."

"Great, see you there." 

 

"Thanks, Dipper." 

 

As Gideon wipes his face from the dirty sink, he went out from the restroom and into the waiting area to put on the geat again for the next laser tag game. 

 

The pain in his chest suddenly went away as he catches up to Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica. Mabel smiles at Gideon, "I thought you're not playing another game?" 

"Well, Dipper asked me to play one more game before I clock out for the day." 

 

"Well, were starting up the teams." 

 

"Okay people. This is our final game before we go at have some dinner." Dipper said, "let's keep this even of one boy and one girl on one team each." 

 

Pacifica joins with Dipper, "I know who I am going with." 

 

"Pffth, Pacifica." Mabel said, "you know that I can beat you." 

 

"Willing to bet on that?" Mabel and Pacifica then shake hands, "good luck on with your partner for this game." 

 

"You too." 

As the game starts, Mabel and Gideon stand together at the starting grounds in the dark. Gideon could only see Mabel's eyes and teeth glowing from the lightning. 

 

"Mabel, there is something that I have to tell you something..."

 

"Just tell me after the game, Gideon." 

 

"No...it just that...Mabel..." Gideon could not express his feelings to his Mabel as he felt something in his chest, "good luck out there." 

 

"Just stick with me," Mabel said as she reaches out her hand to Gideon, "everything will be fine." 

 

"I know because you're...."

 

The annnouncer was on and sounds effect came on, "players are you ready to feeling the pain. 3...2...1...go." 

 

"Come on Gideon let's roll." 

"Mabel wait!" Gideon said as he follows her through the darkness. He follows Mabel around to hide from Dipper and Pacifica. Gideon felt again another pain in his chest and started to cover his mouth to find another seed on his black glove. Gideon put it into his pocket and follows Mabel further into the dark maze. 

 

"Gideon, try to keep up." As she looks back at Gideon looking so weakly.

 

"I know...I just." Gideon falls down but before he fell. Mabel put down her laser gun and catches him. 

 

Gideon faints in Mabel's arms, "Gideon...? Gideon!" 


	15. petals of a flower

Gideon opens his eyes to see a flower shop. He can see Mabel and Dipper laughing together as they place flowers in a bouquet. He sees Mabel coming towards him, "looks like Gideon is starting to wake up." 

 

"Really, I'll go and make some food for him to eat." 

 

"Sure thing bro-bro." Mabel said, "wake up sleepyhead. It is time to get up." 

 

Gideon gets up and starts to cough up something from his lungs. It was sunflowers coming out from his mouth. 

 

***

Gideon then wakes up, "gah..."

 

"Gideon!" Mabel said as she hugs him, "you're awake!"

 

"Mabel?" Gideon said. He taps Mabel's back, "I'm so sorry..."

 

"Why you always be like this?" Mabel said, "why do you have to be this way?" 

 

"Is he up?" Dipper said as he brings out some hot water and tea leaves. He leaves the platter on the side desk and prepare tea, "you overworked yourself too much today. Just get some rest here for now." 

"Where am I?" 

 

"You're at the Mystery Shack in our room. Well on my bed," Dipper said. 

 

"How long that was out?" 

 

"Fourteen hours," Dipper said, "when you fainted. Mabel brought you here." 

 

Gideon looks at Mabel, "thank you..."

"Mabel, can you give me and Gideon some space for a moment. You can be downstairs with Soos and Melody." 

 

"Okay, bro-bro..." Mabel said, "I'll see you downstairs." 

 

"Gideon..." Dipper said, "why happened to you?" 

 

"I don't know really, Dipper. I was coughing a lot and then started to feel dizzy." 

"I think I know what is happening to you." Dipper shows a sunflower seed to him, "you don't have to say it to me but if you need help or it is getting worse. You can talk to Grunke Ford about it." 

 

"Thanks Dipper..."

 

"Don't thank me but I know your condition gets worse everyday from this day forward. I don't want her to see you in more pain than it is right now." 

 

"I know..."


End file.
